Abuse
by Kimiour
Summary: Kagome has a hard life, liveing with her dad and step mom. Now an experiment named Inuyasha shows up, what's the worse that could happen? (Pairing: InuKag MirSan) (An: my first story, so please. Don't flame, but I might change it after) R and R


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, nor I will never own the song "breathe no more" by evanescence.  
  
(A/n: this is my first story, so please, try to be nice)  
  
'oh mom why did you leave me and dad? You knew all along the dad hated me, since I took my first breathe? Now dad always keeps abusing me and I can't tell anyone, now I have a step mom that hates me the same'  
  
Kagome sighs and starts singing  
  
"I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
  
Shards of me,  
  
To sharp to put back together.  
  
To small to matter,  
  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
  
If I try to touch her,  
  
And I bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe no more.  
  
Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
  
Lie to me,  
  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
  
And all of this,  
  
Will make sense when I get better.  
  
I know the difference,  
  
Between myself and my reflection.  
  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
  
Which of us do you love.  
  
So I bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe now...  
  
Bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe,  
  
I breathe-  
  
I breathe no more."  
  
Kagome stops singing, when she hears someone coming over to her.  
  
"Kagome!" a girl with brown hair, brown eyes yells, running to her best friend across the school yard. "I thought you were on a family trip, Sango?"  
  
Sango sighed and yawned "I just got back, took us a long drive back, you have to see how big the canyons are, are they ever huge" Sango replied smiling.  
  
**-Ring Ring-  
**  
"well Kagome, see you in class" Sango yells while running, Kagome just walks 'how about skipping class, this time, I don't need to learn about the French' thinking and sighs 'how am I ever going to pass?'. She sits on the grass, a figure walks up to her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

As Sango ran to her next class, which was French, she couldn't see Kagome anywhere 'maybe she just walked to class'. It has bin 20 min that she hasn't shown up yet.  
  
Ms. Price walks around the class room, while holding a text book. She looks up "dose anyone know where miss. Kagome is? she seems to not be here, would anyone know where she would be?"  
  
"the last time I saw her was at lunch time, Ms. Price" Sango signed and looked down 'she skipped again, her grades are going to fall'  
  
"well then, Miss. Sango, could you bring this French test to her after school?" Ms. Price handed Sango the paper.  
  
"hai" Sango replied (hai = yes in Japanese)  
---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
"shouldn't you be in class, Kagome?" the figure spoke Kagome gasped and yelled "how do you know my name?" "simple, your dad told me and he said to beat you up a little" The figure, turned out to be a man and he was smiling. Kagome started to run, with not thinking she tripped on a rock and fell.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- (A/n time)  
  
**Kimiour**: so how do you guys like the boring, first, short chapter? I know, I'll make it longer if people want to read more of it.  
  
Inuyasha walks in  
  
**Inuyasha**: when am I in this story, wench?  
  
**Kimiour**: when I say so and don't call me wench, or you will end up six feet under!  
  
**Inuyasha**: Feh!  
  
**Kimiour**: "Feh" your self, anyway people. I hope that you guys liked my first fanfic, I know it's crapy. But what can you do, when this is my first story I wrote, in a LONG time? --;


End file.
